Amor Vincit Omnia
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: Just a random little one-shot! Formeshipping!


**OK, this is officially my favourite pairing at the moment- Giratina/Shaymin! Gijinkas-again- and I'm just going to use them as a disclaimer this time. BTW, somewhat different, seeing as Giratina now has relations...And- I think the Title means "Love Conquers all"- I looked it up...**

**Giratina- No. I refused to be used in such an off-hand way.**

**Shaymin- Just do it, damn it!**

**Giratina-...Fine... "Padfoot183 (formerly Barda'sFailings) doesn't own Pokémon in any way, shape or form"...Thank Mew for that.**

**Me- What!**

* * *

"**You've betrayed her memory!**"

Launching a perfectly aimed Shadow Ball at the Gijinka opposite him, Giratina moved swiftly out of the way as his half-brother, Acanthus, fired the attack right back at him. The Spiritomb Gijinka laughed.

"She never loved you, Accursed! Nissa never loved you, only _me._"

"**...Not true!**" Giratina sounded defensive, as memories of the mother he remembered only faintly came flooding back: how she smelt (the scent of Gracidea Flowers, surprisingly enough), how she would hold him while his Ghost-like powers tried to make him kill his half-brother...how she had left him with a whisper of _'I must, Gira, for all of our own sakes...'_.

How she had shaken all of his trust in Gijinkas.

In actual fact, Giratina had been one of the clingiest part-Ghost-Types in existence...until his mother had abandoned him as he'd struggled to escape Acanthus' tortures. That was what had changed him. The turning point in his eternal life.

"Oh, it is, and you know it, brother dearest. _You know it..._"

"**Argh...go AWAY!**" the Renegade unleashed a pulse of shadowy light that blinded the Spiritomb Gijinka temporarily; as it faded, it was revealed that Giratina had fled.

**(Later, Clouded Woods)**

"**...I knew it, but she said that...**"

Giratina threw another small Shadow Ball into the large Moonshine River, where it was lost in the tumbling currents. The running water calmed the agitated Gijinka; Giratina sat down and began to tear up the thin blades of grass, growling. But, he stopped after a while, and pulled his Cloak around him, as if he was trying to drown in its eons-old material. A Mothim flew past, brushing his face with its pale wings.

"**...Ah, there's no use trying to pretend it...**" he whispered in a raspy voice, staring at the water with a forlorn sigh.

"**I'm not loved, liked, or even hated...just pitied. Even **_**she **_**probably puts up with me because of her pity.**"

"How do you know that's true?"

Giratina stiffened, then snapped,

"**You? Why are you here? And, I know because...I just do!**"

"Lame response, Renegade! And, I decided to look for you, so I started here, and lo and behold! I see you contemplating freaking _suicide_!"

"**I was **_**not-**_**!**" Giratina began to speak, but a figure came out of the trees and sat next to him, while saying with contempt,

"I never thought that _you_, of all Gijinkas, would go so low...I must lower my expectations then!"

"**Gratitude! Just...shush! I don't need this now!**"

Shaymin gave him a glare that was rivalled only by one of his own, and said in a much softer voice,

"Well...you deserve it. You went so far as to suggest that I _don't love you_! Oh," here, her voice took on a faint sarcastic tone, "I've only had your three children! And, I've only risked my ass to save you! So, of course I pity you!"

"**...**"

Studying the left side of his face (or, what wasn't hidden by the hood of his Cloak), she added in an almost sad whisper,

"I thought you cared more than that; if you did care, you would know that...that I've only been through hell and back for you..."

That clinched it. Giratina turned to face her, a haunted expression which was emphasised by his glittering red eyes.

"**If you knew what he said-,**" he began, but his wife cut him off again.

"I don't know what happened, but I _do _know that, whatever you think about everyone else...know that I do-_not _pity you; I _do _love you, dumbass. You should know me well enough by now to know that I'm not lying." She sounded rather casual, the off-hand insult thrown in for good measure, but Giratina just stared at her, letting her forceful words sink in.

An awkward silence followed for what seemed like hours, and then Giratina murmured,

"**...You really mean that, don't you, Shaymin.**"

"Of course."

"**Then...**" he sighed, looking down at the thin grass, then back up at her with an almost soft expression on his ghost-pale face.

"**...I apologize.**" Shaymin raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing and moved closer to him, curling up at his side.

"It's OK, Renegade." She muttered indifferently, closing her eyes partially at Giratina played with her snow-white hair. He purred and tilted her head up, staring into her dark eyes.

"**Gratitude?**" he sounded as if he was surprised to have her here, in front of him.

"Yes?" she murmured.

"**I really don't deserve you. Not after all I've done...**"

She smiled softly and slid her arms around him, whispering,

"Yes, you do..."

And, she kissed him like she'd not seen him for an eon.

The chilled wind rushed through the trees, over the clearing where Giratina and Shaymin sat.

But, they both didn't seem to notice.

* * *

**Giratina:...you made me suicidal. Although...the angst is pretty good, I suppose...**

**Shaymin: Spoilsport! You **_**love **_**fluffy endings! ADMIT IT!**

**Giratina: I confess to nothing.**

**Me: ANYWAY! So...here is my first story under my new name! I wonder who I'm named after...**

**~Padfoot183**


End file.
